Mama Mia
by RandomImagination
Summary: Ran gets a present, but Shinichi doesn't take what he hears the right way. . . In fact, he flat out panics. Songfic to the movie version of Mama Mia.


Hey everyone! Sorry if you're mad that I spent my time writing this instead of working on Deceptive Appearances, but oh well. Besides, I have been working on it too. Though updates will now be farther apart considering that I have writer's block and two new ideas for a series, both of which I plan to write soon. If it helps, one of them is a crossover with DC. :D

But anyway, this just happened because I was listening to the Mama Mia soundtrack, and it stuck out to me that parts of this song sound a lot like what's happening between Shinichi and Ran. Plus, I thought it was funny.

Somehow, the CD prank seemed like a Yukiko-ish thing to do. Admittedly, it's not a fake gun, but it's still something that would make Shinichi panic for a few minutes.

Also, please take note that this is to the movie's version of the song Mama Mia. I know it's different from the version by Abba, and that's a perfectly good song too. Please don't send me a review complaining about the lyrics, I did it by ear from the movie soundtrack CD. There might be a couple mistakes, but I don't want to hear it. At least, where the lyrics are concerned. Otherwise, constructive criticism is fine. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned Detective Conan, then Ran would make Shinichi panic a lot more, because sometimes he deserves it!

Read and review please, don't make me feel unloved. D:

* * *

"Ne Ran-san, there's this song I want you to hear. Think of it as a kind of early birthday present. Oh, and there's a translation of the lyrics enclosed. Besides, I want to hear your opinion on it. A friend of mine was singing it. Also, I think Conan-kun might like it. You should play it for him, see what he thinks. Just don't tell him it's from me! I want to surprise him!" Ran heard over the phone. She was talking to Kudo Yukiko, Shinichi's mom. Known to her as Yukiko-obaasan since she was ten.

"Okay Yukiko-obaasan. I'll let him hear it. Don't worry, I won't say anything."

"Thanks Ran-chan. It's been nice talking to you. Say hi to Shinichi next time he pops up. Talk to you later!"

"Bye," Ran said as she hung up.

"Let's see what this is. . ." Ran said to herself as she opened the envelope to reveal a CD with only one track. In sharpie it had "Mama Mia, from Yukiko-obaasan" written on it.

As she was walking over to pop in the CD to listen to it, the door opened and her younger brother of sorts, Conan opened the door.

"I'm home Ran-neechan!" Shinichi called, putting his backpack down by the door and walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Conan-kun, do you want to hear this song I picked up? It's really good and I want to hear what you think about it," Ran asked. After all, she had agreed not to tell him who it was from. She decided she might as well play along and not tell him that the song was from his distant relative.

"Okay, what's the song?"

Ran glanced down as the CD again before attempting to pronounce the English title. "It's called Mama Mia."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow in interest. He'd never heard of it, but he might as well listen. It could be good. Though how she knew that, the shrunken detective wasn't quite sure. From the title, it sounded like the song was in English.

When the music came on, the beat was very good. Ran seemed to think so too. It was fine, until Shinichi heard the lyrics.

_I was cheated by you, and I think you know when  
__So I made up my mind it must come to an end  
__Look at me now,  
__Will I ever learn? I don't know how,  
__But I started to lose control  
__There's a fire within my soul._

A nice song, though the break-up/unrequited love thing was a bit overused in modern songs. And yes, it was in English. A language he knew Ran couldn't speak. Which made him wonder why she was even listening to it. But whatever, she seemed to be enjoying the song.

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring.  
__One more look and I forget everything.  
__Oh-oh-oh  
__Mama mia,  
__Here I got again  
__My my,  
__How can I resist ya  
__Mama mia,  
__Does it show again?  
__My my,  
Just how much I missed ya._

Why was Ran looking at him like that? Like she was searching him for some sort of reaction? He was just gonna tell her at the end anyway, what was the point?

_Yes I've been brokenhearted,  
__Blue since the day we parted.  
__Why why, did I ever let you go?  
__Mama mia,  
__Now I really know,  
__My my,  
__I should not have let you go._

. . . That wasn't good. Even though it had to be a coincidence, unless Ran spoke English and had forgotten to mention it.

But for some reason, that song was being rather eerily accurate about the situation between himself and Ran, or how it might be from Ran's perspective. Except for the second line.

God, he hoped it would stay that way.

_I was angry and sad when I knew we were though.  
__I can't count all the times I've cried over you.  
__Look at me now,  
__I'm here all alone. I don't know how,  
__But I started to lose control  
__There's a fire within my soul._

And now Ran was singing along. Because that made him feel so much better about himself right now. Especially after those lines about breaking up. Even if he and Ran weren't actually a couple yet, he wanted that to happen when things got back to normal.

There was a sheet of the lyrics in her hand. And the Japanese translation. He couldn't read it through the back of the page, but those were definitely kanji.

Which meant that Ran knew what the song said. And she was still singing it in front of him. Which probably meant she knew who he really was!

**I am **_**so**_** dead! **Shinichi panicked.

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring.  
__One more look and I forget everything.  
__Oh-oh-oh  
__Mama mia,  
__Here I go again  
__My my,  
__How can I resist ya  
__Mama mia,  
__Does it show again?  
__My my, just how much I missed ya._

Ran definitely knew. There was no way she couldn't, and this was her way of telling him. The good news was that she was saying that she really missed him, but. . .

He was _so_ dead!

Even worse, she was going to yell at him and kick him out of the house and say they couldn't even be friends anymore!

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia,  
__Even if I say  
Bye bye, leave me now or never  
Mamma mia,  
__It's a game we play  
Bye bye doesn't mean forever_

Was that line about not meaning forever good or bad? Did it really matter? Ran had found out! She was going to kill him, and then the Organization would find out she knew, and then they were going to kill her, and then. . !

Shinichi realized that he'd been officially hyperventilating for about a minute now.

_Mamma mia,  
__Here I go again  
My my,  
__How can I resist ya?  
Mamma mia,  
__Does it show again?  
My my,  
__Just how much I've missed ya  
Mamma mia,  
__Here I go again  
My my,  
__How can I resist ya?  
Mamma mia,  
__Does it show again?  
My my,  
__Just how much I've missed ya_

What deity had he pissed off to deserve this punishment? Who was it up there that found so much amusement in torturing him in every was imaginable, like that time at the hot springs, where Ran had tried to drag him into the hot spring with her naked and. . .

**No! Bad Shinichi, don't even go there!**

**But wouldn't you like to see that? **asked a small, traitorous voice in the back of his mind. _  
_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia,  
__Now I really know  
My my,  
__I could never let you go_

With that, the song ended. Shinichi was relieved (he'd managed to convince that voice that no, he didn't want to see Ran naked, so it could just stuff it) and panicking. Why? This meant that there was nothing else Ran was going to do before facing him.

Shinichi seriously wished he was facing death at the hands of Gin. Even that would be better that this torture.

"Well," Shinichi flinched, preparing for the worst. "What did you think Conan-kun?" What? Conan-kun, but she knew he was Shinichi.

"A friend of mine wanted your opinion on it. I don't really understand what's being said, so even with this translation it doesn't make much sense," Ran said, frowning at the sheet of paper.

As she set it down, Shinichi glanced at it. **What the?! Those aren't the lyrics!**

Ran had removed the CD already and put it on top of the translation. Glancing down, Shinichi read the writing on the CD.

"Mama Mia, from Yukiko-obaasan".

Well, now Shinichi felt like an idiot. *Gee thanks mom, scaring the hell out of your son is such a great hobby!"


End file.
